mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart/Episode 2 Season 1
The second episode of Mario Kart television series is "The First Race!" Here, Mark Evans participates in the race located in Dry Dry Ruins along with Mario and 11 others. Plot The episode starts in Dry Dry Ruins, with crowd cheering and airhorns heard that mean start of the race. Lakitu starts announcing 12 racers, including Mario, Bowser and Princess Peach. After Lakitu ends announcing the racers, Mark Evans suddenly appears, revealing to be the 13th racer. Next, the 12 racer formation was announced and is like Mario Kart 8's. Mark Evans is sad because he has no kart and position. Lakitu brings Mark Evans a race kart, and he goes back. Mark Evans driven to Mario and his crew, and he choosed an empty position. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, the two commentators, have a video interview with Mark Evans. After the interview, Mario, 11 other people and Mark Evans are getting for a race when Mario seen Bowser in the 1st place, and Peach in the 2nd place. Lakitu comes down to give the call and the racers go. Off the 13 racers go through Dry Dry Ruins with Luigi being trapped in sand, what Yellow Toad said. Luigi shouted for help, with Mark Evans, Mario and Waluigi used Ultimate Firelord 号, using a thunder ball from Mark Evans's battle gun. Mario is now third behind Peach and Bowser, with Mark Evans being fourth. He drives to the sand, with Lakitu holding speciality rescuing hooks and brings him into the road. He quickly becomes first, with Peach picking up a Red Shell to beat Bowser. Mark Evans also sees Mario in 2nd place and Wario in 3rd place. Wario uses a Bullet Bill, so does Mario, with Mark Evans placing the firework rocket on the kart's back and firing up by pressing the orange button. 2 Bullet Bills go off at once. One by Wario and one by Mario. Mark Evans pressed the blue button to activate drilling mode, so he can go underground. Meanwhile on the ground, Mario shoots two fireballs at his Bullet Bill to go faster. Mark Evans touches an Item Box and sees a Green Shell, and turns off drill mode at the same time. He launches it to Mario and, in order to be first, Mario kicks Mark Evans, and Mark Evans kicks Mario. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad announce that Mario and Mark Evans were 1st place, so the crowd cheers. As the award ceremony starts, the 4 winners jump off the karts. The commentators announce the racer who is in 3rd place. Peach comes out and sees pink and white balloons in the sky. The 2nd placed character was Wario, who comes out and sees yellow and purple balloons in the sky. Lakitu says that Mario came 1st place, but Blue Toad says that is false and sees Mario and Mark Evans as 1st placers. The crowd starts cheering and clapping, with fireworks in the sky. In order to celebrate the win, red, blue, dark teal and orange balloons come out of the sky, with golden confetti coming down. A message also floats, reading about the battle. The winners wave goodbye and run to the karts. Major events * The first race in Dry Dry Ruins. * Mark Evans won the first race with Mario. * A Balloon Battle is announced. Hissatsu used * SH Ultimate Firelord 号 (MK debut, no typography)